


[PodFic] Now That I Found You by LottieAnna

by selsaki_books



Series: PodFic's [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books
Summary: Summary by LottieAnna:It’s just a bunch of moments, really. Mitch smiling his weird, goofy smile, followed by Auston smiling his amazing, goofy smile. A bunch of shots of Mitch’s back that Auston had probably thought he was being sneaky about at the time, even though Mitch had totally noticed. Some footage of them in the gym, some more of them on the ice, Auston’s phone being knocked off the goal and Mitch going to check that it didn’t break.They're nice moments. It's a nice thing.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: PodFic's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[PodFic] Now That I Found You by LottieAnna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LottieAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). Log in to view. 



**Summary**  
It’s just a bunch of moments, really. Mitch smiling his weird, goofy smile, followed by Auston smiling his amazing, goofy smile. A bunch of shots of Mitch’s back that Auston had probably thought he was being sneaky about at the time, even though Mitch had totally noticed. Some footage of them in the gym, some more of them on the ice, Auston’s phone being knocked off the goal and Mitch going to check that it didn’t break.

They're nice moments. It's a nice thing.

**Length**  
00:08:47

**Audio**  
http://bit.ly/2vzd8Ge


End file.
